Malkuthe Highwind
Name: '''Malkuthe, Son of Graaun, son of Kaeseir, Lord of the Highwind, Highest of the Chieftains. '''Age: '''128 years old. Malkuthe is the second eldest among the chieftains, he maintains a high level of responsibility, dignity, tolerance, maturity and respect. However, there are instances when he can get immature, childish even. He is extremely claustrophobic due to a traumatic accident that occurred early on in his childhood, when a cave collapsed on top of him while he was following a glowing butterfly. Luckily, his father arrived and saved him from demise. It has left him with a large scar on his tail which he has hidden. '''Height(Shoulder): 5'2 Malkuthe is pretty tall already if you consider the body sizes of most Ceree. Length(Snout to tail): 14 ft. Malkuthe has a pretty long body in comparison to other Ceree, he uses this to his advantage when moving around Sylfe. Weight: 3 metric tonnes Malkuthe is surprisingly light, considering his body mass. You will find that his bones are much stronger than most other Ceree due to magic that he has cast upon himself. ' Bios:' Malkuthe, as a child spent most of his time indoors, pondering the world around him. This endowed him with wisdom far superior to any other child of the Highwind. When he was satisfied with his ponderings, he began to help his mother around the house. He soon got bored of this and started to explore the many peaks of the Teloren mountain range. He grew very much attached to his mother and swore to protect her as long as there was breath in his lungs. When the great division came around, Malkuthe saw his mother being carried away by a Klakkra. He vowed eternal vengeance upon those that took his mother, but in time these feelings of rage subsided and were replaced by a desire to unify the races against the Dark One. When his father died, he inherited the title of tribal chieftain. To this day he looks for his mother whenever he has the chance. Personality: ' Malkuthe is a trustworthy and dependable leader. He takes matters seriously, but he still has time to have fun with the rest of the tribe. He considers himself not as their leader but as an equal in all aspects. A coward most of the time, but can be reasonable if he has to be. He doesn't have much control over his cowardice though. He also is devious, he can be a selfish, arrogant brat at times. '''Love Interest: ' Malkuthe has taken a liking to the chieftain of the Swift Tail tribe, a childhood friend of his. He has fessed up his true feelings for her, but left before she was able to respond. He has been curtly avoiding her since then. He is extremely immature when it comes to love and tries not to freak out whenever he is with Saffyre. '''Physical Characteristics: ''Color: ''Malkuthe's fur is colored in a deep blue. His mane a brilliant shade of sky blue. His eyes and Avequeli are a shade of blue that sits right between light and dark blue. He can change color if he wishes to but he chooses not to. ''Markings: ''Malkuthe has markings on his body, these are due to being chieftain of the Highwind. A part of his tail is covered in cloth, due to a scar that has refused to completely heal ever since the eventful day that left him clostrophobic. ''Wings: ''Malkuthe's wings are not real wings, rather, he molded the Laudethe into wings just like his father before him molded it into powerful armor. There are three quills on the underside of each wing, each representing one of the three jewels of the Laudethe. The wings are not attached to his back physically, but they are attached to him through his soul and magic.